Monsters University: A Human Searching For Monster's Love
by O'Growlahan
Summary: Story theme contains Gay/Yaoi/Male-Male, college students, fetishes. A little bit twist to the starting plot of Monster University film. A young boy named Maverick, and 3 sub-monster characters, adopted from the movie itself. No disturbing sex scene, and I tried to make it a bit hilarious. Recommended reading for those who love chub/chubby fetish. Kindly review it if you love this.
1. Chapter 1: Meet A Monster

**This chapter has been re-edited (beta) with the help of fanfiction registered beta reader, 'TheBlackSnorlax'. He's the 1st to write a review for this story, and offered his sincere help to improve it, so it can fully enjoyed by native English readers. Heck, even this statement needs 'beta'. Hahaha! Looks like he really is my love at a first sight buddy. I didn't mean 'LOVE' really! LOL!**

**If you guys want to know more about him, visit his profile page OK. I'm sure he will appreciate it ;) 'Thank you to him so much!' 'I'm welling up with tears'. If you guys watch MU, you know what I mean though (that quote) :P**

* * *

The Characters

1. Maverick (Mave), 22 years old

The only human male character here. Height is 160 cm, weight is 50 kg. Has normal short, black hair. A bit skinny/thin build. Love big monsters (chub). In this story, this term is referred to as 'Big Dudes/Chubby Monster'.

2. Roy O'Growlahan (Big Red), 22 years old

A big red monster with a huge body/belly, a tail & 2 antenna eyes. A smooth chubby monster since he has scales, not fur. Loves slimmer guys, but not big dudes. President of Jaws Theta Chi fraternity.

3. Reggie Jacobs (Bowser), 20 years old

Has 3 antenna eyes, big body & mouth, and sharp teeth. A scaly monster, but can be considered furry since little hairs grow on his head & body. Love slimmer guys, but not big dudes. A member of Roar Omega Roar fraternity.

4. Howl, 21 years old

A member of Omega Howl fraternity. Has small afro-like hair, a horn on his nose and a tail. A smooth chubby monster since he doesn't have fur. Love slimmer guys, but not big dudes.

**CHAPTER 1**

On a fine summer afternoon, a young man named Maverick has just entered his 1st year at Monster University. With his Scaring program acceptance letter and a smile on his face he enters through the main gate and prepares for the registration & orientation session.

As he reached the registration building, he sees other monsters queuing up to register. And for whatever reason, it seems that he is the only one who is actually human. He's not afraid looking at all the scary-looking monsters and the monsters are quite comfortable with him around themselves.

After he completed his registration, he sat on a couch near the building's main door and waited for orientation to begin. Suddenly, a monster sat next to him and began a conversation.

"Hi there, human," It grinned with a big-open mouth and sharp-looking teeth, staring at him directly in his eyes.

"Hi there, monster. Actually, I have a name, okay. It's Maverick. My friends called me Mave," He replied in a somewhat assertive tone.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to call you by that, uhh…. name. The name's Reggie Jacobs. My friends called me Bowser. You are a freshman I presume, Mave?"

"Yeah, yes I am," Mave replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, me too. Nice to meet you Mave. I'm a Scaring Major."

"Well, guess what? I'm a Scaring Major too," Mave replied proudly. "I hope we'll become the best buds ever. What do they say, love at a first sight? Well, I didn't mean 'LOVE' really but you get the point Reggie."

"Hahaha! I hope you are right Mave. I'm looking forward to it. Not the love part of course. And…. please call me Bowser next time around OK," Bowser stated in a calm fashion. After that, both of them started laughing, seeming to understand each other pretty well.

"Love at a first sight. Yeah right." Mave monologued to himself. He felt something different when he saw him, and by him he meant Reggie, the monster who called himself Bowser. Not that he was afraid or frightened of the big-mouth, sharp-toothed monster, it was just….. strange. Really strange to put it lightly.

He feels something warm inside his chest, and the longer he looked at Bowser, the harder it got not to get a hard-on. With his somewhat chubby build & the small hairs covering his body...

Mave thought to himself nervously, "Nah, can't be. Why would I be attracted to him? I'm more into smooth chubby monsters. He's not really my cup of tea. And besides, I can't take just any monster as my soul mate. I need to know whether he's a male-male kind of guy or not".

Mave is not the average college guy with the usual 'Do it first, think later' attitude. He'd prefer to be in a serious, mutual & understanding relationship, before THAT (Sex) happens.

And also, he'd prefer a chub who is not too aggressive/demanding when having sex. In other words, a chub who is easy to satisfy, and not just 'Put your dick inside me', is a perfect soul mate for him.

As he kept debating the pros and cons in his mind, Bowser spoke up, "Hey Mave, I would love to get to know more about you and talk some more, but my orientation session is calling me. Sorry dude. See you around, okay?"

"Alright. It's cool. Don't worry about it. See ya later, Reggie." Mave replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about his feelings for now.

"Sigh…. Call me Bowser, okay?" Bowser groaned while making a face Mave found adorable.

Then, out of nowhere, Mave passionately shouted, "Whoa! That's a very cute face Bowser! Good one!" Then, everything in the reception lobby become suddenly quiet.

"Damn, this is bad. How come that word came out my mouth?!" Mave monologued in suspense.

A few seconds later, Bowser broke the silence. "What did you say? Come again? I don't think I heard you right."

"Uhhhh…. Nothing. I just said have fun with your orientation Bowser. Make lots of friends! Hahaha…..," Mave replied nervously.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Will do." The reception lobby sprung back to life as the freshman scattered around the room gathered for their orientations.

"Fuh, that was a close one," Mave huffed in relief.

"Dang it! How could I have said that out loud & felt good about it? I feel bad but….. Oh my gawd! He really is cute! Oh man, I just hope I don't see him that often, please, please, please. Hopefully, he's not my roomie later," Mave chanted in his head, praying for the best.


	2. Chapter 2: My Cup of Tea

**Chapter 2 was 'beta-ed' (I don't know how to put it though, guess I really owed him a lot). Anyway, thanks a lot to 'TheBlackSnorlax' again. :) This chapter under-go re-editing and improvement along the way, with the English grammar & usage of words. If you guys like the original version more, or WANT to read the original, send me a PM 'k ;)**

** TheBlackSnorlax: This story just got better with you helping along. Thank you for being my fan reader & beta-reader. LOL :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Maverick is a young man entering M.U. as a freshman at the age of 22. At MU, 22 years old is considered senior student age, because the youngest age one can enter M.U. at is 19 years old. He slipped up during pre-university study at the age of 20.

Reason being he found his perfect soul mate at that time (or so it seemed) and soon after his studies dropped alarmingly. He needed to repeat the whole program again and sadly enough his soulmate broke up with him when he graduated, leaving Mave all alone in Scaring 101. Although considered his soul mate, they never made love. Not even once.

Maverick is somewhat a 'holy' guy: Not that religious, but he still paid attention to it. He's not the type who's like, 'Oh yeah, I found one. I'm gonna make him mine. Hopefully I can start plowing him.' Maverick is more favorable of the careful approach, and that explains why Maverick doesn't want Bowser to be close to him. Not like other gay guys, whose strive for the perfect relationship straight away.

Back to the scene, where Mave is waiting for his orientation session.

"Next group, Maverick, Chet, Sanderson, ….. Please line up & follow me for your orientation," a girl facilitator called out to the room.

"Well, off I go then. Please, I don't want to see any more cute chubby monsters. Well… at least not now," Mave thought reluctantly.

He was given information by his facilitator while visiting important buildings in the university. There was the cafeteria, faculty building,library and etc. And eventually, he reached his main place of study for the Scaring program, The School of Scaring.

There, unfortunately for Maverick, he saw someone, or more accurately a monster, he didn't want to look at…at least not now.

"Okay, freshman. Here we have one of the seniors in the School of Scaring, Mr. Roy O'Growlahan," the facilitator said.

"Hey there, you guys can call me Roy. My close friends call me 'Big Red'. Well, obviously because of my big red body, but don't let it bother you too much, ok? I'm really young at heart," Big Red gushed with excitement.

"Gawd, damn it! Why'd it have to be this guy we run into? Damn, damn it all. This 'Big Red' guy is much more my type. Urrghhh…. and now I'm horny all of sudden. That big... red... belly…. I want to touch it right about now!," Mave cursed in his mind.

As Maverick secretly ogled Big Red's huge belly, tenting his pants in the process, he caught the curious eye of said monster. Roy wasn't used to seeing humans on campus.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here. You are the smallest human I've seen since I started studying here. What's your name?"

"Maverick," Mave replied as his mind returned to the real world.

"Nice to meet you, Maverick. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me 'k?" Big Red stated while offering a handshake.

"Uhhhh….. nice to meet you too Roy," Then, out of nowhere, Mave whispered in a calm tone, "That's a nice belly you have. I kind of want to touch it." The whole lecture room goes silent.

"Sorry? I heard you said 'belly'?" Big Red said while listening attentively.

"Uhhhh….. it's nothing. Really. I just said, 'I've never seen a belly that huge in my entire life!' Hahaha…..," Mave grinned cautiously.

"Well, I know humans have bellies, or stomachs, which obviously can be seen. But, this is neither a belly nor a stomach. The whole thing is my body. No belly here, although I think I might have a stomach to process the food I've eaten. Hahaha!," Big Red stated trying to clarify things.

"Well, thanks for noticing it Maverick. Off you go then. Your facilitator wants to continue your orientation. Have fun!" The silence broke soon after Big Red finished talking.

"Ahh.. geez, thanks. I appreciate it," Mave blushed on the inside.

"No prob, see ya around," Big Red saluted him as the group walked off.

Mave sighed, "Why do I have to go through this? It's getting out of control now. Gawd! If HE was my roomie, it'd be game over. I would live happily ever after. Errghh, my dick is still hard, and I can't stop thinking about that cute chubby belly. I wish I'd taken a picture with him so I could masturbate right away! Wait, no. I can't do that. I need to control myself. I…."

As Mave keep thinking about Big Red's body over & over again, the facilitator touched his shoulder. "You OK Maverick? You were in another world just now." Then, the facilitator notices Mave kept holding his groin.

"Ohhh! You need to go to the bathroom? It's near here. If you want, we will wait for you, because there is not gonna be a bathroom after we leave this place. Don't be shy OK? I'm your facilitator after all," facilitator said with one-eye blink.

"Yeah, I really need to answer my nature's call. Thanks," Mave shuddered, keeping up the act.

After that, the facilitator made an announcement, "OK boys & girls! If you need to go to the bathroom, this is your chance. The restroom is on the west side of this lecture room. Hurry along!".

Maverick dashed off towards the porcelain promise land in hopes of relieving himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Do Monsters Wear Towel?

**Same as always. Thanks to 'TheBlackSnorlax' for this one :)**

**TheBlackSnorlax: My personal favourite is the 'naked' part. I think it's quite hilarious. LOL**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Errghh… All that hotness made my dick hard. I guess I really need to relieve myself," Mave groaned while rushing to the toilet.

And when he reached the stall, he open-up his zipper, "Damn it, I got pre-cum in my boxers already! Just great! Now I'm gonna need to wash this shit out. I'm planned on using these for 2 days!" Mave whispered to himself silently.

"Hey, you in there! You alright? I heard you say something!" a monster outside the cubicle asked him as he washed his paws at the sink.

"Uhhh…I'm alright. It just that this flush is kind of hard to pull," Mave replied calmly.

"Great….. What a great way to start college. I already pre-cum'd in my pants and I need... to… cum…..," Mave started to masturbate, until…

"Alright, that's enough fellas! Time's up! Wash yourselves up properly & make haste so we can finish up. If you continue whatever you're doing in there, you are on your own 'k!" facilitator said with her portable microphone.

"Holy shit!. Guess I can't right now," Mave thought in a hurry. "Need to wait 'till later!" Mave washed himself up, and ran back out towards the lecture room.

"Okay, everyone here? Very good! Let's continue!" facilitator said. While they were leaving the lecture room,Mave looked around for Big Red.

"Hmmm…. he's not here anymore," Mave said, looked a bit disappointed.

Soon after, the orientation finished around 5pm. All the freshmen were sent to their designated dorms to get a room, a roomie and enjoy their free time.

"Hi there Maverick, your room is on the 3rd floor, number 319. You know, your roommate's already in and he's a Scaring Major too," the person-in-charge said.

"Thanks a lot for telling me. It's good to know," Mave said.

"No problem! Get some rest and enjoy your free time," the P-I-C said while smiling at Mave.

While walking towards his room, he started thinking again, "Oh gawd! Please, please, please, please. No more chubby monsters! I've had enough eye candy for one day!" As he entered Room 319, he heard and saw something very familiar.

"Woohooo! Hey there Mave! What's up?! You finished your orientation already? Aaaand... you know it! It's Bowser. Your love at a first sight, buddy! But not really the 'LOVE' part of course. Hahaha!," Bowser cheered in excitement.

"Oh my gawd, this can't be happening…..," Mave mumbled.

"Hey, you okay, buddy? You look wiped. Get some rest will ya? As for me, I need a good, cold refreshing shower! I'll be in the shower room if you need me. And please, don't leave this room until I finish showering 'k. I'm not bringing the room key with me. The shower room is just 3 doors down. Chill dude!," Bowser explained as he headed for the door.

"Oh my gawd, this reeeeally can't be happening. A hunky monster... In my room. Not that he turns me on with those little hairs," Mave mumbled.

"Hey, you're mumbling again! Rest, dude!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. I'll take you up on that offer," Mave said while he walked to his new bed and lied down.

"Sigh…. Boy, I'm so tired. I feel like I wanna take a quick nap, but….," Mave said while looking at the room's door.

"Nah, I can't lock the door! Bowser didn't take his room key with him. Although he can knock on the door later, but….. when I fall asleep, not even a monster's roar could wake me up. Sigh…. guess I'll just lie down for a bit until he finishes taking his shower," Mave said while closing his eyes, and try not to doze off at the same time.

About 15 minutes later, he heard the door open. Even though he was reluctant to open his eyes, he forced them open anyways, afraid that some unknown monsters might have barged into his room.

"Oh….. it's just Bowser. Hmm?!," Mave monologued while casting a look of shock at Bowser.

"Wait. Now that I'm looking at him closely, he's not wearing any kind of towel! What the hell?! Guess I was really fucking tired a moment ago since I didn't realize it in the first place!" Mave whispered almost inaudibly. Then, Mave start to speak, "Ummm….. Bowser?".

"Oh, sorry there buddy. Didn't mean to wake you up," Bowser responded while closing the door behind him. Bowser realises that Maverick was staring at him so hard he could probably see his soul with his three eyes. A moment of silence passed, then,

"What? Stop staring at me!" Bowser yelled self-consciously.

"You forgot to wear your towel, Bowser. Damn it. For your own sake, don't you feel ashamed that other monsters are looking at you like this?!" Mave scolded him assertively.

"But this is normal with other monsters around. What's wrong with you?" Bowser asked him, feeling a bit strange about what was going on.

"Normal? To me, you just look like, you're….," Mave said,delaying his answer to find a good word for it.

"Naked?" Bowser instantly spoke, before Mave could finish off his statement. "Well, I…. Umm…," Mave kept delaying his answer.

"Do I really look naked to you?" Bowser poked fun, trying to provoke Maverick. "Not really. It's just that-."

Bowser quickly shut him up stating, "Oh c'mon! Even if I looked naked to you, we are both dudes 'k. It's not like you're attracted to me or something. What's the big deal? And besides, I'm pretty sure you have seen a monster, which was probably your roomie too, back when you were still in pre-university, without a towel after his shower," Bowser walked towards his closet and opened it up.

At this moment, Bowser didn't see that Maverick was blushing heavily.

Trying to keep his blush under wraps, Maverick replied, "Uhh…Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. I'm being a real jerk here. It's just that, my previous roomie wasn't so attractive, so I -."

"Wait, wait, wait. Go back a second there. What did you say? I want to hear it again and don't try to change your words up now," Bowser said, stopping Maverick in his tracks with a steely gaze.

"Umm… what DID I say?," Mave choked out while trying to cover for himself, a bit nervous considering that Bowser might have just found out his dark secret.


	4. Chapter 4: Get To Know Bowser

**This chapter under-go 'beta' by TheBlackSnorlax. :) Thanks a lot to him. And the Italic font represent a flashback dialog.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'm pretty sure you said 'attractive'. If I need to repeat myself and in case you may not have heard it right, it was 'Att-trac-tive'," Bowser stated in a very provoking manner, hoping that Mave would spill the beans.

"Are you sure about that? Because I said a totally different word. And I'm pretty sure that's not the word I said. Nope. Zero chance of that. Na'ah, "Mave replied, trying to poke back at Bowser.

Then, they both went dead silent & just glared at each other for a few seconds.

Trying not to make his new roomie angry with him on the first day, he admitted, "Ok fine. You win. I did said 'attractive'. So what? You don't like it? You got problem with it? Just tell me," Mave growled in a much higher and aggressive tone.

Seeing that his new roomie was losing his cool, Bowser said, "Hey. Relax, okay. I'm not angry with you or anything. I just… want to know why you said that in the first place," He gushed while turning his attention away from Maverick, and back to his closet. While he decided on which singlet to wear, he giggled a bit.

"Hey, why are you giggling? Is something funny?" Mave got even more frustrated with Bowser's actions.

"No, it's nothing. Hehehe..," Bowser picked his RΩR singlet and move over to his study table.

"So, what about me make me attractive to you?" Bowser asked him, trying to start a serious conversation.

"Umm….," Mave still hesitated to give an answer. Then,he got an idea, "Well, my previous roomie wasn't a chubby monster. So, I think that what makes you a bit, uhhh….. appealing to me. You know,with that big body & mouth of yours. Haha….," Mave confessed, trying not to use the word 'attractive' again.

"Oh really? What was that word again? Chubby? Can you explain that word to me? Because I've never heard of it before. It's not listed in the Monster's English Dictionary," Bowser winked with a hint of a flirtatious tone.

"Well….. It means someone with a plump and rounded body figure," Mave informed him, trying to keep it short and simple.

Then, Bowser looked himself over, touched his body and replied, "Really? But that doesn't explain HOW I'm attractive to you. Every other monster can call me chubby if they want to. There must be something special about me to you," Bowser moved a little bit closer to Mave so that his oversized jaw looked ready to bite him.

Feeling uneasy & thinking that this conversation is getting closer to Bowser knowing about his fetish, he quickly touched Bowser's big mouth and pushed him away, "You know what? Let's drop this topic and talk about something else. Like…..," Mave, still wondering what topic to talk about, looks at the center of Bowser's body.

"Like this R Omega R singlet you have," Mave stated, finally finding a new topic to talk about.

"It's Roar Omega Roar," Bowser quickly replied.

"OK. Sounds cool. What is that anyway?" Mave asked him, trying to push further into the topic.

"Well….," Bowser started while moving away from Mave and sitting back in his chair. "First of all, it is not a THING. It is the top fraternity here on campus, and only the top, scariest-looking monsters can join. In MU, there are lot of fraternities here, but RΩR is the best among the best," Bowser explained, looking very proud of himself.

"Alright, that sounds cool. But, how come you have their singlet? You're a freshman like me too. Are you already part of the group or what? Don't tell me you bribed them to give you this singlet?" Mave keep throwing curveball questions at Bowser.

"Umm…. Since you are my best bud & roomie I'll spill, but don't tell anyone else, okay? Not even the janitors. You promise?," Bowser responded.

"You got it. I promise. My lips are sealed," Mave replied.

"Well, of course you will. That mouth of yours is easy to keep closed compared to mine! Bwahaha!," Bowser tried to make fun of Mave. "Anyway, I'm not mocking you buddy. Sorry if you feel that way though," Bowser grinned.

"Actually, this isn't mine. It's my brother's. He was in MU a few years back, and he was part of RΩR at that time. After he graduated, he gave this to me and said,

_'You wear this, and make yourself presentable to RΩR when you join MU in the future. Make us proud, got it?'_

"Now, I'm waiting for Rush Week and the chance to make myself 'presentable' to the RΩR fraternity," Bowser explained assertively.

"So, where is your brother now?" Mave asked.

"He's at Fear Co. I asked him, _'Why not work at Monsters Inc? That's the best place to boost our family's reputation.'_

And my brother said, _'No, I think I like Fear Co. better. Actually, I don't even care about our family reputation anymore. Now, I just want to enjoy my life, find my perfect bride and get married soon. This is my life now. You will be in the same shoes as me a few years from now. You'll understand after you've matured enough, hahaha! And, please don't tell mom & dad about what I said regarding the family reputation 'k'._

"After that, he gave me his portable gaming device, so that I will totally forget about what he said about our family. I asked him again, _'This is your favourite thing. Is it ok, brother?'_

_'Nah, it's ok. I don't need it anymore. You can have it. Enjoy it while you're still young, okay.'_

"And, after that I totally forgot about it!," Bowser said, finishing his story.

"Geez…. Your brother sounds like a cool guy. I would love to meet him in person," Mave said looking amazed.

"No, you wouldn't. He's much chubbier than I am, and I afraid you'd end up 'attracted' to him," Bowser responded, trying to bring back that 'attractive' topic.

"Hey, didn't I said D-R-O-P it? You just don't give up, do you?" Mave groaned, looked fed-up.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, buddy. Ok, fine. Let's talk about you instead. How come you came to this Monster world from your human world? I bet it's a really long story, and I'm ready for it," Bowser said while he moved his chair a little bit closer to Mave.

"I….. uhhh….. Sure. I can tell you that if you want me to," Mave stated, hopefully he will not revealing too much about himself to Bowser.


	5. Chapter 5: Maverick Hidden Ability

**New chapter after beta by TheBlackSnorlax. If you guys can't imagine how Maverick looks like, it is almost the same as this story avatar image. Why I said that? Read on! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Are you reeeeally sure you want to know why I'm here in the Monster world and how I ended up coming here? Because it's a bit personal to me. You know, I'd be telling my life's story to a monster I just met. Even though you are my buddy, Bowser, I still think it's a bit too early for you to know... that," Mave explained, trying to avoid continuing the conversation.

Bowser closed all three of his eyes and started to think it over. Then, he suddenly opened them and replied, "Make it sound less personal then. Haha! It's that easy!".

Mave looked at Bowser with a distant look, then closed his eyes and shook his head slowly without saying anything.

"It isn't, huh?" Bowser said, looked a bit upset. "Alright. It's ok then. But, I still want to know more about you, though. Sooo….. do you mind if I ask you some questions and you give me answers?" Bowser inquired, still not giving up.

"Like 21 questions?" Mave asked him while confirming Bowser's request.

"Yeah, just like that!" Bowser shouted excitedly.

"OK, I don't mind telling you about me if it's gonna be like that. Bring it on Bowser!" Mave answered him, oozing excitement too.

"Yeah! Way to go buddy! Here goes the first question," Bowser began, getting pumped up. "How did you make contact with this world in the first place?".

Mave answered, "I followed a monster, who was trying to fulfill his duty and make me scream at that time, through my closet door. After he finished 'scaring', I snuck through the gateway and entered Monstropolis. I believe I was 12 years old at that time. I wasn't really scared of him. I just acted scared. Must've been desperate to collect scream energy though, because who want to scare a 12 years old boy?" Mave explained.

"Yup, they did made a mistake leaving the door open and letting you come over to our world. But wow! That was really brave, Mave. I'm impressed!" Bowser responded in disbelief. "So how come you didn't just go back to your world? Do you like this world more than yours?" Bowser attempted to poke fun at Maverick.

"Uhhh…. Here's the thing. By the time I stepped on the scare floor, my door just automatically closed and went up & away down the door rack. At that time, my door was the last to go, the lights were mostly unlit, and no other monsters were there, except for my scarer," Mave elaborated, reluctant to continue his story.

"Ahh… Geez…. Must have been traumatic for you then," Bowser sympathized with Mave.

"Nah, not really. In fact, I just went over to my scarer, and shouted at him, _'Hey, bring my door back! I want to go home!'"_ Mave continued his story.

"Wowser! You were really brave, buddy! I'm so proud of you. As a human child, you were one tough nut!" Bowser said, still frozen in disbelief.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Bowser. Then, my scarer screamed like a girl when I shouted at him like that." Mave said.

"Wooooo! I like you, buddy! Then what happened next?" Bowser smiled wide, even more eager to know what happened next.

"All I can say is that monster took a shine to me. He took me home, raised me, sent me to high school & pre-university. And well... here I am now," Mave replied.

"Your scarer was just as brave as you, buddy! Oh. Is your scarer a dude or a chick?" Bowser asked.

"He's a dude. Or should I say, my dad?" Mave answered.

"I must admit, your so-called dad must've really loved you. I don't know what it is though, but if I was in his position, I probably would've just sent you back through your closet door," Bowser admitted.

By the time Bowser finished talking, Maverick's face expression quickly changed into a sad face without Bowser noticed it. It looks like something tragic might have occurred in Maverick's life, when Bowser said 'your so-called dad must have loved you.'

"But still, how did you survived being a human and all? I know most monsters would be scared of a teenage boy and what already happened to you was a bit tragic, but I want to know how you managed to enter our Monster's school and get accepted to Monster's University with a Scaring major?" Bowser rambled, trying to comfort Mave while still trying to lure out his secrets.

"Those were 2 separate questions, right? Fine. I'll answer them. First of all, my so-called 'Dad' raised me very well, and kept me undercover until I was eligible for my high school admission. Second of all, and last but not least, I have a unique ability that no ordinary human has. Satisfied?" Mave sighed reluctantly.

"What?! No way that answer will satisfy me! What kind of ability do you have? Show me!" Bowser shouted looked even more impressed with Mave.

"Shhhh….. Keep it down Bowser!" Mave whispered harshly while trying to close Bowser's big mouth with his small hands.

"Sorry, Mave. It won't happen again," Bowser promised with his mouth partially shut.

"Alright, closed your eyes, and turn around," Mave whispered to Bowser. Bowser reluctantly followed Mave's orders. "Ok, I'm ready now. Turn back and open your eyes,"

Bowser turned to look at Mave and saw a complete transformation from the pale-skinned human that he grew to like.

Maverick looked like a monster himself. His short, black hair became fiery red and looked hot to the touch. Although it seemed like his head was burning, it wasn't very bright. And when he grinned, his sharp-looking teeth exposed themselves.

His normal human nails had become claws, both on his hand & feet. With his fully red-colored skin and without his blue shirt & dark brown pants, Maverick looked like a demon. Other than that, his build stayed the same. Slender, thin body, arms & legs.

"Whoa! Is that really you, Mave?! You look so awesome! Definitely not like any human I've ever seen, dude!" Bowser shouted even louder than the last time.

"What did I tell you? Keep it down will ya!" Mave warned Bowser.

"I can't help but shout, Mave! You look totally awesome & scary-looking! Just staring at you, I'm afraid that you might light me up like a christmas tree! Hahaha!" Bowser kept barking excitedly.

"Well, I may set you on fire if you don't control yourself & your voice!" Mave growled, warning Bowser for the last time.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But hey, why don't you look like this all the time? I bet all the other monsters will be totally freaked out & run like crazy," Bowser gushed, tyring to compliment Mave.

"Well, I can't maintain this form forever. Now would you be so kind as to turn around again? And close your eyes too," Mave pointed his claws behind Bowser.

"Ok, ok. Geez….. at least let me get a good look at you while you're still a monster," Bowser grumbled in disappointment.

"Yeah, well... I don't like being this way," Mave replied, sounds a bit sad. "Ok. You can look at me now".

Now, Bowser saw an ordinary human with his shirt & pants still intact.

"Say Mave, how come you have that ability? As far as I know, no human can transform into anything they want. They are HUMAN after all, not monsters. And besides, why can't you maintain that transformation for long? Oh! And you said you don't like being that way? Why is that?" Bowser blubbered, pumping out his questions in his mind.

"Now that's going too far, Bowser. That was 4 questions in a row. Do you think I'm gonna tell you my entire life's story? Do you think you can bear to hear my boring personal experiences that lead me to this?" Mave asked him cautiously.

"I don't find it boring, and I'm ready for anything you could possibly toss at me, buddy. Besides, look at the clock. We still have a lot of free time left before dinner time," Bowser grinned with a look of complete joy on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Innocent Love

**Bowser's first monologues in the story. Other than that, read on to see if Bowser has a feeling towards Mave or not :) Oh! I made Bowser inner character somewhat innocent just to make jokes out of it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Yeah right. Look at the clock huh? When I looked at the clock, it tells me that I had little time left to rest. Listen buddy. I'm very tired right now, and all these story-telling makes me want to faint, even when I'm sitting on my bed. So, do me a good favour & let me take a quick nap okay?," Mave said, looked a bit angry.

Seeing Mave's body language tell Bowser that he should not mess with him any further, he quickly replied, "Alright Mave. Take your time to rest. Sorry to make you even more tired. But, I still deserved the answers for my questions right? Maybe at night? Before we go to sleep?," Bowser said, still not giving up.

"At night, we will do other things together at bed," Mave spoke that almost instantaneously.

"Huh? What things? Say it again?," Bowser stunned a bit of what he heard from Mave.

"Look. Whatever you may hear from me, just forget it okay? And stop pumping out those questions. I'm feeling very tired now, and I might say something nasty to you without me noticed it," Mave said, already lying down on his bed.

When Bowser sees Mave in a really bad mood, he started to give short reply, "OK. Have a good nap".

"Thanks Bowser. Oh. One more thing, please wake me up with your loudest & scariest roar later ok? I need to shower myself before we go for dinner," Mave said.

"Sure. I will wake you up soon," Bowser said.

After that, Bowser heard a snoring coming from Maverick. He quickly fast asleep as soon as he allowed to do so.

"Wow. That was fast. I guess he really is tired," Bowser talked to himself.

"What were he said? Other things? Together? At bed?," Bowser started to monologue, trying to make out every bit & pieces of what he heard from Mave so far.

"Maybe I'm imagining things, but I'm pretty sure, back when I first met him, and later he said 'cute' to me. Not to mention he said 'attractive' just now. Is he really that kind of guy? It is not that weird if he want to make out with a monster as his lover, but why me? Well, I'm not into that kind of stuff…..," Bowser looked at Mave, still snoring while sleeping.

"Hmmm…. The more I look at him, I kinda like his thin body & small face. I feel like, I want to hug him with my big body & hear him moan in pleasure-".

Bowser suddenly snapped out of his fantasy, when the room's door being knocked.

"What the? This is so unlike me to day-dreaming," Bowser put his hand on his head while moving to the door.

"Yes? Who is it?," Bowser turned the door knob and open the door.

"Hi! I'm your neighbour next door. Just want to know what happen. Because I heard some shouting in here. Is everything okay?," a monster that looked like a small imp trying to take a peek into the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just excited about something. Now, don't be a busybody & leave us alone, okay?,"Bowser said while moving his big green body to block the view of the monster, and showing off his sharp teeth to scare the monster at the same time.

"Uhhh…. Ok. It's nice meeting you. The name's Evans," the monster said, trembled.

"Reggie Jacobs. Thanks for visiting though. Have a nice day," Bowser quickly closed the door after he said that.

"Sigh… What I'm thinking just now? This is not like me at all. I guess I will take a look around the campus and take some fresh air before I wake Mave up," Bowser said while waiting for the imp monster to leave before reopen the door again.

Around 7.15 pm, Bowser back to his room, and see his roomie is still sleeping like a log. Since Bowser didn't know how long it would take for a human to take their shower, he decided to wake Mave up.

"My loudest & scariest roar eh? Don't underestimate me Maverick. Be prepared 'cause you will wake up straight away my friend," Bowser said while taking a deep breath for greatest roar ever.

"ROAAAAARRRRRRRRR!," Bowser did the greatest roar to wake Mave up.

"Huh?," Bowser stop and saw Mave only move an inch from his bed, instead of woke up straight away like he expected. "You are really one tough nut buddy. Then, how about this?".

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!,".

"What's with the roar? Just let me sleep peacefully okay," Mave finally reacted, while his eyes are still close & hugging his pillow.

"Wake up you sleepyhead!," Bowser bite Mave's arm with his sharp teeth, but not put too much pressure on it, as he didn't intend to injure his best bud.

"Owwww! What the hell you're doing?!," Mave finally awoke completely, still don't paid attention of his surroundings.

"It's 7.15 pm already. Go take your shower before we go for dinner okay? Is it long?," Bowser asked.

"Oh. It was just you Bowser. Sorry I talked to you like that. No, it is not that long. It is around the same time you took your shower," Mave explained & woke up fully aware.

"But seriously? It is only 7.15 pm. The cafeteria will be close at 10.00 pm right? Aren't you being cruel to me Bowser?," Mave said while yawning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how long a human take their shower. Maybe hours. Now that you mention it, I will keep it in mind. And besides, I found another place to get us dinner. I heard the food there is really good compared to the cafeteria. It will be close at 9.30 pm though, that's why I woke you up," Bowser explained.

"Fine. I don't care where we will get dinner, as long as the food can be eaten by a human. Sigh….. And I need to unpack my things too," Mave said while looking to his luggage.

"You're welcome. Take your time Mave. I'll be here in the room, playing my portable gaming device," Bowser said.

"Thanks," Mave said while he gets his towel and a small bucket with bubble bath, shampoo & other things needed for a good shower.

"You don't want to take out your clothes here? I will not peek at you. Really.," Bowser said while his eyes are cast towards Mave.

"What kind of question is that? I can take out my clothes at the shower room. No big deal," Mave said while walking quickly to the door.

"But, you don't want to get your clothes all wet do you? Or you rather like to wash your clothes every day, instead of saving time on washing with reused clothes? It's your choice," Bowser tried to provoke Mave.

"Alright. Alright. I get it! Sheeesh….. And don't try to stare at me too long, or else!," Mave said assertively.

"Or else what? You want to transform into a monster and set me on fire? Oh! Now that I mention it, if you are in the monster form, are you naked by any chance? It is kinda weird without your shirt & pant though," Bowser said continuing to provoke Mave.

"Bowser! Are you really out of your mind?!," Mave said while wrap his towel around his waist, and started to take out his pant.

"Just kidding. Hurry up will ya. I'm starving here," Bowser said while his one eye still peeking at Mave. The other two eyes seem to focus on the gaming device.

While Mave taking out his pant and his shirt, Bowser monologues,"Hmmm…. I never saw a human that only with his towel on. I wonder why he wear towel at the first place? There must be something he tries to hide underneath his towel. And also the shirt. Why he wear it? It doesn't make any sense. Did he tried to hide those two 'little things' at his chest & one 'little thing' at the center of his waist? Human are just weird creatures".

"Ok. I will take my shower now. I don't bring the room key with me, just to let you know," Mave said while moving to the door and open it.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with your shower," Bowser replied.

"I wish we have a book of human anatomy here in Monster world. I would really love to study them, bit by bit. Hahaha!," Bowser making joke of himself.

About 20 minutes later, Mave finished with his shower & entered the room. Looking at Bowser still addicted to his gaming device, he decided to wear his boxer, short & round neck shirt in a quick fashion.

After he finished dressing up, he called Bowser,"Hey Bowser, let's go! You said you're starving earlier, and you still have energy to play games? Get real dude," Mave said tries to make fun at Bowser.

"Damn, I missed it. How come he dressed up so quickly?," Bowser monologues to himself. "How about unpacking your things first?," Bowser asked.

"Nah, I can do it later. Not so important. Hurry up Bowser. Is that place you mentioned is far from here?," Mave put on his sandal, looked ready to go.

"Nope. It is quite near. You don't need to worry," Bowser responded while put his gaming device under his pillow, and get up from his bed.

"Alright. Cool! I'm ready and you're not. Pick your pace up slowpoke. And don't forget your room key as well. I bring mine," Mave said excitedly.

"Ok. I got it," Bowser pick up his room key and switching off the light. While he close & lock the door, he joked, "You know…. We may look like a great couple if we're holding our hands together when we walk later".

"What a bad joke, and it's not funny. Plus, it will not gonna happen. Trust me," Mave said confidently while blushed on the inside.

Then, both of them walked to their destination, 'The Growl'. Whatever awaits there for Maverick & Bowser, no one knows for sure….


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Admirer

**Thanks to paddyoceannliath, TheBlackSnorlax & t0buscusfan6161 for your review & support. And I have secret admirer that currently didn't put a review nor favourite nor follow. He said my story is interesting and he was IchBinAufKurs. I will post your name whoever gave a review, made my story his favourite, became a follower, chose my story to be in community or sent me PM personally, as an appreciation for them whose love my story.**

**Enough with author's note, and read on with the story. A side-trip for Maverick & Bowser before they reach 'The Growl' for dinner.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

However, during their walk towards 'The Growl', both of them meet a monster that Maverick knows quite well. The monster shouted at them.

"Yo! Mave! Over here!".

Mave immediately turn his attention to where the voice's coming from, and he sees Big Red calling him.

"Damn, this is not the right time. I guess I will just pretend I didn't hear it," Mave monologues while he walks faster.

"Hey buddy. That monster's calling you man. What you're rushing up for? Oh. That monster along with his friends is coming this way though," Bowser said while raising his hand, try to attract attention.

"Bowser! Those guys are bad news! Now, c'mon!," Mave grabs Bowser other hand and tried to drag him.

Unfortunately, he did tried to drag him, but Bowser purposely let Mave holding his hand a bit longer & tried not to be drag by him. Instead, Bowser makes a joke out of it, and makes Maverick rooted to the spot.

"Hey, hey, hey. Looks like someone want to show that we are a couple aren't we? Who said this is not gonna happen earlier huh?," Bowser joked.

"Huh? What?," Mave sounds confused while looking he's holding hands with Bowser.

"Great…. Just great…," Mave chanted in his head, while put his other hand on his forehead & started shaking his head.

By the time they're still holding hands, Big Red came to a stop once he saw clearly of what's going on.

"Whoa! Are you guys dating each other? Sorry to interrupt though. Didn't saw that earlier. I guess we will be on our way," Big Red said while quickly turn around in the direction from where he came.

Mave quickly reacts,"No, no, no, no! This is not the way it looked like. We are just-".

"Holding hands," Bowser interrupted.

"Bowser! Would you shut your big mouth for a sec?! Let me finish what I'm trying to say okay, or-," Mave said aggressively.

"My mouth is quite difficult to shut Mave. My big jaw always-," Bowser explained while later got interrupted by Mave.

"Uhhhh…. Hahaha…. Hi Roy! Nice meeting you here! What gift?," Mave said while he let off his hand from Bowser, and closed his oversized jaw.

Big Red still stared at them along with his frat brothers. Then, he said,"You guys are really funny. I give you that. You guys alright? You want us to go away?," Big Red said with a smirk on his face.

"No. I mean, we are alright, and it's ok for you to be here with us Roy. So, uhhhh….. how are you doing?," Mave said nervously.

"I'm just fine, and call me Big Red okay. I have taken a liking to you since we first met during your orientation. Don't get me wrong, it is just quite amazing that a human enter Monster University with a Scaring Major," Big Red clarified.

"Uhhh…. Thanks," Mave replied.

"Now you got yourself another admirer. Congratulations," Bowser said jokingly to Mave.

"Would you just shut up?! Please?," Mave said looking angry.

Then, Bowser immediately stunned & just grinned towards Big Red and his brothers.

"Uhhhh…. Anyway, I'm Roy O'Growlahan. President of Jaws Theta Chi fraternity," Big Red said while offering a handshake to Bowser.

"Reggie Jacobs. Will soon-to-become a member of Roar Omega Roar fraternity," Bowser said accepting his handshake.

"Ah…. From Jacobs family. It is too bad you decide to join RΩR though, you should join us instead," Big Red raising his two hands with his mouth wide-open, along with his frat brothers with their own pose.

"No. Thank you," Bowser said calmly.

"It's ok then. If you changed your mind, you will be welcome anytime. Oh! Let me introduce to you my frat brothers. From the right hand side is George Sanderson. He's currently entering his 2nd year and-," Big Red stop & got interrupted by Mave.

"Is this gonna be long? We're in a hurry," Mave groaned.

"Where are you guys going?," A monster with a round yellowish body with fur, two protruding fangs & a flail-liked tail asked Mave.

"And that is Dirk Pratt, the one with one eye is Percy Boleslaw, beside him is Baboso Goretega and the flying one is Omar Harris!," Big Red quickly introduce his frat brothers.

After that, all eyes were cast towards Big Red, glaring at him with a shocked look. Except Maverick, he stared at Dirk Pratt.

"Look guys. It's really nice to meet all of you here. But, we need to go to 'The Growl' now," Mave said.

"Well, if you guys say so…. I guess, we will be on our way then," Big Red said while ready to leave.

"Why don't you join- owwwwww!," Bowser stop in his track, feels like something sharp stab at his back.

"You said something?," Big Red asked.

"Nope. Nothing. I'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry for being rude but we really need to go now. Maybe we can talk later some other time?," Mave said acted like he's guilty, while keep his claw at the Bowser's back hidden.

"Yeah sure. Maybe after you guys finished dinner, visit our fraternity house at frats row. You guys don't mind if they come right?," Big Red asked his frat brothers.

"Nope. Not at all," all of them said in unison.

"That's very nice of you guys. I will make sure that will be an appointment between us. Alright, we're going now. See ya later!," Mave said while he quickly make Bowser's turn around like he did.

"Alright. See ya!," Big Red and his frat brothers said in unison while they are also leaving.

After several steps away, and feels it is the right time to speak, Bowser finally open his mouth & said," Hey! What was that for huh?! You're trying to pierce my heart from the back or what?!," Bowser said angrily.

"I'm so sorry Bowser. It won't happen again. But, you just can't keep quiet, and I'll make sure you stay silent all the time. I thought we are best buds ever," Mave said with a guilty voice.

"Fine. It's my fault then. But, I didn't know you can make claws without full transformation," Bowser said, still rubbing his back.

"And now you know," Mave said while showing off his claws, and transform back to his normal human nails.

"Geez… I'm impressed and all but, that claws of yours could kill me back there,"Bowser said, still want Mave to show sympathy at him.

"I said, I'm sorry. Do I need to get down on my knees & beg you to forgive me?," Mave said.

"Uhh….. I don't think you need to go that far. Apology accepted," Bowser said with a smile.

"Thanks Bowser. I knew you can understand," Mave replied.

"Say… If I'm not mistaken, after Roy gushed his frat brothers introduction, your eyes were eyeing towards a monster. May I know who was it?," Bowser asked Mave with a stern look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mave quickly answered.

"Oh c'mon! You can't fool my three eyes! I'm sure you were staring at one of Roy's frat brothers," Bowser tried to persuade Mave.

"Dirk Pratt," Mave responded.

"Who was it?," Bowser pretended he didn't heard it well.

"I said, D-I-R-K P-R-A-T-T! Are you deaf? You're starting to get on my nerve," Mave said while quicken up his pace.

"The one with a round shape body & yellow fur? With two protruding fangs? Oh Mave. Don't tell me you're attrac-. Owwww!," Bowser feels the same thing again. But, this time at his face.

"You're definitely not going to finish that sentence, or my claw will stretch from your head to your cheek. And besides, heads up. We are already arrived," Mave pointed his claws to a neon sign that showed 'The Growl'.

"Hey, that was quick. But seriously Mave. Why not George? The one with orange fur & a horn? Or maybe Baboso? The blue slug monster? Wait, he's not chubby. Or maybe… Uh Oh…. Your new admi- Owwwwww!," Bowser screams even louder before he could finish.

"And that's my last warning Bowser! I'm going in!," Mave rushed to the restaurant front door & open it, leaving Bowser behind.

"Hey! You don't have to be this way you know! If you want to pick up a fight with me, just say it!," Bowser shouted while he make his move towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Confrontation

**Thank you for all your support, be it to my friends and to whoever that read & like my story. I'm not good at describing in details for the restaurant. Let's just say it is a moderate-style kind of café, with inside environment more like a bar, but no alcoholic drinks being served. And I'm not creative enough to give a unique name to the foods that matched the MU universe.**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I rather have my words count for interactions & plots, than describing something specifically. If you're still up for it, read on then! ;)**

**A/N: Howl will make his debut in this chapter. If you guys don't know who is this Howl guy, he is a minor character, which the monster argued with Big Red when trying to recruit Sulley. I just named it as Howl, as Disney/Pixar didn't give him a name.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Once Maverick inside the restaurant, a monster noticed him & shouted, "*Gasp*A human!". Then, everything went silent all of sudden and every monster in every corner looked surprised when they saw Maverick.

"A S-P-E-C-I-A-L human," Mave turned into a monster instantly. Trying to impress all the monsters & make his presence less awkward in the restaurant.

"Ohhhh!," all the monsters looked amazed towards Mave, like they're watching some kind of magic show.

"Hey, you're a freshman right? A human with a Scaring Major? I know you. May I shake your hand?," a tiny monster with blue fur and a horn approached Mave and offered a handshake.

Suddenly, Bowser came in & interrupted the scene.

"Alright. That's enough squirt! Get your hands off him! Grrrr…," Bowser growled while tried to scare the monster by showing his sharp teeth & his saliva dripping off his mouth.

"Oh please. Do you always do that when you're bullying smaller monster than you Bowser? It's ok my little friend. He's just my bodyguard," Mave said while accepting the tiny monster handshake.

"Uhhh…. Nice to meet you. I'll be going now," the tiny monster quickly paid his bill, and rushed towards the front door and left.

"Look at what you did! You spoiled the fun!," Mave said while pointing his claws towards Bowser.

"Huh! Same goes to you! Do you always turned into a monster every time you enter closed public places? And what's with me being your bodyguard?," Bowser reacted back.

All the monsters keep staring at them, until Bowser says,"Alright alright! Enough with all that staring! You guys wanna get bitten or what?!," Bowser shouted.

"It's ok. Don't mind us. We come here to have our dinner like the rest of you guys. So, how about we get some privacy and you guys get yours? Deal?," Mave said while he turned back into human.

"Deal!," all the monsters reacted in unison. Then, the dead silence broke up.

"See Bowser? You don't need to scare all the time to settle things up," Mave said while moving further inside the restaurant trying to find a place to sit & eat.

"Urrghhh… Now you sound like a normal, peace-loving kind of human. Please don't lecture me of how I do things next time around ok?," Bowser said assertively.

"Can't guarantee that big guy. Hey look, that place is empty. Let's sit there & chomp down," Mave said while pointing his finger to an empty place near a window.

They sat on 2 long couches, with a long table in the middle. Probably can fit three or four monsters per couch. Maverick sat on the right side, while Bowser on the other. Then, Bowser commented, "Hey. Is it really okay we're taking this seat? Why don't we find two chairs with a round table in the middle? This is more like a group dining or something. Aren't we being selfish?".

"Oh! Look who's talking now. You sound like a kind-hearted monster. This is so unlike you Bowser. And with all that act previously? Since when you got change of heart?," Mave poked fun of Bowser.

"Whatever. Say what you want. I'm hungry. Can we order now?," Bowser said while touching his belly.

"Yo! Waiter! Bring us the menu please!," Mave shouted.

"Here you go. Would you like to order now?," The waiter asked.

"Yes please. Just wait a moment while we're browsing the menu. Hmmm…. Give me two large sets of this double cheese burger. For the drink, I want 'Roar Cola'. What about you Bowser?," Mave responded after flipping a few of the menu pages.

"Mave? Are you really sure about that? That's two double cheese burger, two curly fries and two 'Roar Cola'. LARGE set. Do you think you can finish that?," Bowser asked in disbelieve.

"Don't lecture me on how I eat okay. C'mon, hurry up! Place your order & don't make our waiter here keep… waiting. Hahaha!," Mave laughed at his own joke.

"I will have this 'Claws Lasagna', 'Slimy Spaghetti' and a 'Roar Cola'. Thanks," Bowser said to the waiter.

"Thank you for your order. Your meal will be arriving in 15 minutes. We will serve your drinks first while you're waiting," the waiter explained.

"Cool. We can wait anytime for a good meal in here," Mave replied.

"I will take that as a compliment. Now, pardon me, I need to take another order from other customer," the waiter said while he excuses himself.

"Stop being so stiff man! This is not a fancy restaurant!," Bowser shouted at the waiter.

"Let him do his job ok. Now, you're a big eater yourself," Mave said while trying to get Bowser attention back towards him.

"Huh! I am a big eater! The question is, are you a big eater? You don't look like one. With all that skinny hand, small mouth, and flat belly, I doubt it," Bowser pumping out his honest opinions.

"Hey, are you mocking me? Do you love my claws so much? Because you will get it right away if you mean it," Mave said while showing off his claws.

"I'm sorry. I'm just joking with you. But seriously. What's with all that food you just ordered?," Bowser said trying not to make his best bud get upset.

"I need to replenish my energy back. All this transformation makes me even hungrier than usual," Mave explained.

"Here are your drinks," another waiter brings three 'Roar Cola' and serves them at the table.

"Thanks man," Mave said.

"Enjoy your drinks," the waiter said while moving away from the table.

"So like, you have an energy tank & energy meter inside your body that tells you how much food you need to consume & how long you can transform?," Bowser asked while he drinks his 'Roar Cola'.

"Nope. Nothing like that. It is just my own feelings. This ability already becomes one with my human body. I feel natural. And stop thinking that I'm some kind of machine or something," Mave explained while he drinks his 1st glass of 'Roar Cola'.

"Hey, this looks like we are on a date, aren't we? Care to share one straw with one glass of 'Roar Cola'?," Bowser trying to flirt with Mave.

"Would you stop that? And what's with you all of sudden? Since I accidentally said 'attractive' to you, you act like we are both lovers or something," Mave said trying not to make eye-contact with Bowser.

"Na'ah. You started it first. Care to answer why you're staring at Dirk Pratt earlier?," Bowser asked in a charming tone.

"I don't wish to answer that question, no matter how much you want it," Mave said firmly.

"Oh yeah? If I said, I saw you were tenting your shorts at that moment, what do you have to say?," Bowser confessed.

Mave just silenced all the time until the waiter arrived with their foods.

"Here goes your meal. Enjoy your dinner," the waiter said with a smile, and ready to leave at the same time.

"Thanks," Mave said.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question yet!," Bowser said while he chomps his 'Claws Lasagna'.

"Can we wait this 'till later? I'm hungry & you're hungry. And no talking when eating," Mave said.

"Fine. You owed me a lot of answers Mave. I will make sure you spilled the beans later," Bowser said while eating.

Then, they both ate their meals like a beast eating out their prey. After 20 minutes or so, both of them was now full & finished all their foods & drinks.

"Ha… That was a very good meal," Mave said in satisfaction.

"You bet buddy! Now, let's continue our…. discussion," Bowser said while staring at Mave's eyes.

"What discussion? I didn't remember we had any discussion. I think you are overfull with foods & start imagining things," Mave said trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Mave. Because you are not gonna win if you play dumb game with me. Now, you better tell me the answers I want or-," Bowser stops as he's being interrupted by a monster.

"Ahem. May I sit here along with you guys?," a big, chubby monster with small afro-like hair, a horn on his nose, purple smooth skin and wearing an Omega Howl jacket interrupted Bowser.

With Bowser looking at him, looked a bit chubby and he's afraid that Mave might attracted to him, while Mave looking at him, as he don't want any chubby monster near him, both of them said in unison, "What do you want? Leave us alone okay".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cool guys, cool. I just want to make friends with you. No bad intention," the monster confessed.

"Fine. Although we don't like being interrupt for our privacy time, we can be friends. As long as you don't go over the limit," Mave finally allowed the monster to join them.

"Gahhhhhhh! What the hell Mave was thinking? Don't tell me he already attracted to this guy! Plus, I need to know the answers for my questions now! You dumb ass monster!," Bowser cursed in his mind.

The monster sat next to Bowser and started to introduce himself.

"My name is Howl. A member of Omega Howl fraternity. 2nd year student with Scaring major. Nice to meet you," Howl said while offering his handshake to Mave & Bowser.

Seeing Howl has a cute chubby cheek he found adorable, Mave quickly accepted his handshake & says,"Nice to meet you too. My name is Maverick. A freshman in Scaring major," Mave replied.

While Bowser reluctant to handshake with Howl, he feels his legs being kicked by Mave. He looked at Mave & by the looks of Mave's face expression, Mave wants him to just play the game along with him. "You must be kidding me," Bowser monologues.

Then, Bowser eventually accepted Howl's handshake and says,"Reggie Jacobs. Let's leave it at that," Bowser groaned.

"Hahaha… Sorry. My buddy here is not so friendly after he ate so much. Don't mind him. So, I guess we're now friends then. We knew each other's name. Anything else?," Mave tried not to make the conversation longer when he saw Bowser in really bad mood.

"Yeah, I have. I saw that you turned into a monster just now. May I ask you to do that again? I want to take a closer look. It is quite incredible," Howl requested with a calm tone.

Since Mave already replenished his energy back fully, and doesn't plan to use that ability anymore for today, he tried to make an excuse. "Geez…. Thanks. But you know, if I use- I mean, if I turn into a monster, I don't think it is-," Mave stops speaking after Howl interrupts him.

"Hey waiter! Give me one set of double cheese burger. Large!," Howl shouted at one of the waiters.

"You plan to eat here?!," Mave asked in shock.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are dude?!," Bowser followed-up with Mave.

"Don't get me wrong. That was for you Maverick. I knew you require some energy to use that ability. I hope you will take my offer. It's on me," Howl said trying to make a deal with Mave.

"You had been eavesdropping us?!," Bowser said became even angrier & grab Howl's jacket.

"Relax Bowser. We don't have to create havoc at this place. I'm sure he will sticks to his 'no bad intention' attitude. Even if he does, we will take it outside. So, what's the deal?," Mave said while trying to act cool.

Bowser let off his grab of Howl's jacket, and Howl immediately replied,"Thanks man. I knew you can understand. Here," Howl throws something out of his jacket's pocket towards Mave.

"What's this? An ID card?," Mave asked.

"That is a custom-made ID card for those who joined Omega Howl fraternity. I'm just saying, with that ability of yours, you may want to join our fraternity. I'm pretty sure you have good skills too if our fraternity enter the Scare Game later," Howl explained.

"Great… Another Mave's admirer. What's this? A love triangle?," Bowser monologues while he feels annoyed of what had just happened.

"No way Howl guy! He will become RΩR fraternity member! Now back off!," Bowser said trying to protect his best bud.

"Calm down Bowser. So, is that all? We are already finished our dinner, and want to head back to our dorm. Would you excuse us?," Mave said while trying to leave.

"Hang on a sec. Flipped the card over," Howl instructed Mave.

"A private mobile number? Huh! I don't know what you're trying to do my friend, but I can just tear this ID card of yours with my claws until it become tiny-winy little pieces," Mave said while he acts cool again.

"Yeah! And I can chomp down your card & spit out with my saliva all over it!," Bowser followed-up with Mave.

"You know. You guys are really a bunch of scary-looking monsters I had ever met. Well, in Maverick's case, a brave human. You guys do look like a protective boyfriends," Howl tried to provoke both of them.

"What did you just said?!," Bowser is now almost lost his cool.

"Bowser, calm down okay. Let me handle this. Listen Howl. If you're trying to be a real jerk here, I will turn into a monster, and kick your ass really hard," Mave said while turned into a monster, and his claws almost stab Howl's chubby cheek.

Seeing he had caused much problem with his new so-called friends, Howl quickly says,"Fine. I'm sorry for being a jerk. You turned into a monster and I see it with a closer-look. I got my deal, and you got yours," Howl stays away from Mave's sharp claws & ready to leave until a waiter interrupts them.

"Here's your double cheese burger set," the waiter said.

"Sorry man. Would you be so kind to make this order a take-away for my friends here? Here's the money for the bill. And keep the change," Howl said while he gives the money to the waiter & wink at him.

"Sure. No problem. Thanks for the tip bro," the waiter replied & take back the meals.

"You're welcome," Howl said with a grin.

"Now, if you will excuse me gentleman. And Maverick. I'm sure you don't mean it of whatever you said earlier. You're not that kind of guy. If you have any problems to discuss, or something you want to talk about….. privately, make full use of that number. Message or call. Besides, I can tell within your face that you have a…. 'thing' with chubby monster," Howl get up from the couch while making a flirtatious wink at Mave.

"Would you just leave?! Now?!," Bowser growled in anger.

"See ya later Maverick, I hope we can be buddies," Howl said while walking towards restaurant front door and leave.

As soon as Howl left, the waiter gives the take-away meal to Maverick.

"Here's your take-away," the waiter said.

"Thanks. Can you please bring us our bills here? Make it separately," Mave requested.

"Right away," the waiter said while he gets Maverick & Bowser bill for their meal.

"Now, that guy is really bad news! He's such a bad ass monster! I don't like him!,"Bowser said aggressively.

"Would you just calm down? Talk to me again when you have come to your senses," Mave responded.

"Here's your bill," the waiter shows the bill to Mave & Bowser.

"Here's the money. Oh, sorry man. We can't give you extra tips, we don't want to get broke early on as a freshman you see," Mave said.

"No problem. I will give you guys your changed in a while," the waiter said & leave.

Maverick & Bowser staring at each other until the waiter come back with their changed.

"Here you go. Thank you for eating at 'The Growl'," the waiter said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Don't work too hard dude," Mave replied the waiter smile with his smile.

After that, both of them get up from the couch, and walk towards restaurant front door. Just before they leave, Bowser said something to Mave.

"You were smiling weren't you?," Bowser said to Mave.

"Of course I'm smiling. I smiled at the waiter earlier. Your eyes are getting sleepy or what?," Mave tried to hide something.

"Mave. We have been great buddies until now, in less than 24 hours since I first met you. I'm getting to know you much better than anyone else. I saw your faint smile when you were handshaking Howl earlier. And I know for sure that WAS not a handshake smile," Bowser explained.

"Don't be ridiculous! It WAS a handshake smile! Are you done blabbering? We're leaving. Now!," Mave said firmly while he opens the door & leave 'The Growl' for good.


	9. Chapter 9: Journey to the JOX Frat House

**A new chapter has arrived! Thanks to all of you that keep clicking & reading this story ;) Remember Big Red's offer to visit him at his frat's house? How come a chubby lover would reject his invitation right? Before going into that, a bit more of Maverick & Bowser scene :) Read on & enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 9**

After what had happened at 'The Growl' earlier, both of them left the restaurant with different feelings inside their heart. Maverick felt, that Howl guy was somewhat cute & chubby. His purple smooth skin made him a much preferred choice compared to Big Red, since Big Red have scales all over his big body. Thinking about Howl made Maverick want to date with him straight away. Meanwhile, on Bowser side, Bowser felt unsure whether he tried to protect his best bud from being bullied by Howl, or he just being jealous that Howl & Big Red seem to be the likely candidates for Maverick to fall in love with, or both. He felt even more confused with himself, like he was being involved in some kind of love triangle between those 2 monsters & Maverick. Either way, one thing for sure, Bowser didn't like Howl at all.

Seeing Bowser has that 'unsatisfied & nervous' looking face, Maverick start a conversation with him along their way back to their dorm.

"You have something in your mind that you want to let it all out? I'm here for you," Mave said in an assuring manner.

"No. I got nothing in my mind right now. It's ok," Bowser replied while he's whistling. He felt that it might be better if all these things never happened, and just forget about it.

"Are you sure? Because you are a bad liar yourself. You want me to give the answer for your questions right? I think we can stop playing that dumb game between us now. It kinda lame," Mave said.

"Ohhh! That will be great! I want to know-," Bowser reacted excitedly before he got interrupted.

"BUT! Only 1 question I will give answer for. And that will be…. Your question about Dirk Pratt earlier," Mave said while felt unsure if that's the right thing to do.

"Fine. Let's hear it then," Bowser said & stared at Maverick while walking.

"You were right. I was attracted to him," Mave said in a calm fashion.

"And what about tenting your shorts?," Bowser followed-up.

"That…. I can't answer. Sorry…..," Mave said while he looked down to the ground.

"I knew it! Why you keep hiding secrets from me? Is it because I'm a monster & you're a human, that we cannot share adult informations together? What's the different? For your information, I have reached my puberty & I had wet dreams too," Bowser said & felt Mave just being unfair with him.

"No. It's not like that Bowser. I have nothing against you. It just….. not the right time to give you the answer yet. And…. would you want to 'share' your wet dreams story to anyone? How about me? You think you can share about it?," Mave explained while tried to make things right.

"Uhhhhhh….. I'm not so sure about that. It kinda private & embarrassing," Bowser reacted & blushed.

"See? You're blushing. Listen Bowser. At a certain point, it will be much better if you didn't hear of it. However, between me & you, I will give you the answers before we get separated. And that's a promise," Mave assured Bowser with a smile.

"Separated?," Bowser asked, felt a bit uneasy upon hearing that word.

"Yeah, it's not like either me or you that will die first. Stop thinking about silly thing. You know, we are in the 1st year, and maybe for 2nd year, we may not be a roomie again. Or you get to stay in RΩR house, and any student who joined a fraternity cannot stay at dorm. And in longer term, we will complete our Scaring major here & will go on our own way. And stop making that sad face. Cheer up will ya!," Mave said while put his arm around Bowser's neck and drag close to him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bowser just gave a short reply.

Suddenly, Bowser felt sad. He still not quite sure whether he felt that way, because if he get separated from Maverick, he may not get the answers that he deserved, or he simply miss him. These kinds of feelings & imaginations are getting stranger and stranger. Did he already fall in love with Maverick? Is this really what's everyone call 'love'? Maybe Maverick is his best bud right now, but that doesn't mean he will get attracted to him. Well, Maverick is obviously somewhat attracted to him, that's for sure, but still…

As Maverick kept hold his arm around Bowser's neck & stayed close to him, he said, "A lot of things in your mind eh? Don't worry. I will definitely give your answers".

After that, Maverick remembered something and said,"Hey Bowser. Let's go to Jaws Theta Chi fraternity house. I already said that it will be an appointment. And I don't want to let them down, since I'm being quite rude to them earlier".

Bowser immediately released himself from Mave's hold, and thought that it will not be a good idea, considering that he's currently wearing RΩR singlet and maybe one of their members will see him in JθΧ fraternity house. Furthermore, JθΧ & RΩR has a rivalry spirit between them, and he might afraid that, although JθΧ members were nice to him earlier, anything bad can happen to him once inside their fortress.

"I think I will pass. I'm soon-to-become RΩR member, I can't hang out with one of my fraternity's rival.

"Awwww! C'mon! All that fraternity stuffs is just for a game. I'm sure you will be safe & they don't mean any harm to you. Besides, why do you want to go to the dorm so early? It is only 9.00 pm! You want to sleep early like a little kid now? And someone just said earlier he already reached puberty," Mave said while tried to persuade Bowser to join him, and provoke him at the same time.

"I'm not changing my mind. You can go if you want to, but not me. And it IS NOT just for a game. It holds some reputation, honour & stuffs like that," Bowser explained.

"Oh really? If I say, I'm gonna have all the fun with all the chubby monsters & my NEW ADMIRER in the house, will it changed your mind?," Mave said continued to provoke.

Bowser immediately stops to a halt in his walk. From what he just heard from Maverick, thinking that JθΧ members have a few of chubby monsters, big & small, not to mention the likes of George, Dirk, Big Red, and Percy may be somewhat attractive to Maverick, it give a sudden chill to Bowser. If he go to the dorm, and Maverick go to the JθΧ frat house… alone with chubby monsters around him, it will definitely much worse scenario than getting detected by RΩR members.

Bowser quickly responded,"Fine. You win. But on one condition. Let's make this visit a quickie. I don't want to be seen by RΩR members nor do we bump into Howl later. In case you forget, Howl is an Omega Howl fraternity member. His frat house is at frats row too. Deal?".

"Deal! That's my Bowser. I knew you want to come along with me. And I will not let anyone or anybody to hurt you buddy. Oh! On a second thought, are you jealous with me, being all alone with all chubby monsters?," Mave asked.

"Just shut up. I'm not THAT jealous. Now, let's walk a bit more faster shall we?," Bowser answered, while he cannot hide his blush.

Maverick just grinned towards Bowser, although he saw Bowser blushed, he didn't said anything. Later, both of them walk faster and finally arrived at frats row.

"Hmmm… So, this is the frat row. A lot of houses with 3 letters signage. I wonder where it is the JθΧ house. And things look quiet out here & no monsters around, even though I see inside of the house is lit. Why not someone go outdoor & have a date like we were eh Bowser?," Mave said while he looked left & right of many houses along the frat row road.

"What a lame joke that was Mave. Anyway, wait 'till you come here again on Rush Week. There will be pact of monsters along this road for potential recruits to join their fraternity or sorority. And each house will host their party to celebrate for that special week too. It will be a massive & fun event!," Bowser said excitedly.

"That's good to know Bowser. I don't know much about all these fraternity, sorority, rush week & scare games. I'm glad I have someone experienced with me to explain all these things. Oh look! It is Omega Howl frat house! Shall we pay Howl a visit?," Mave said while pointed his finger to a big white light with dark purple colour & light blue stripes covering the ΩH letters.

"If you want to get bitten by me & makes you bleed, go ahead. Enter that house if you dare. JθΧ house should be up ahead, near RΩR house on our left," Bowser said while he gave warning to Mave & explained things at the same time.

"I'm just kidding Bowser. Don't be so violence towards me," Mave reacted while still stared at the house.

"You better be buddy. Now, hurry up! I don't want to see Howl coming out from that door!," Bowser said in assertive tone.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm moving…..," Mave said in frustration while he saw the house become smaller in his view as he moved further away from it.

Later, they finally found JθΧ fraternity house. Both of them stood in front of the house's front door.

"Do you think I should knock the door or ring the bell?," Mave asked Bowser.

"Just do whatever you want! Hurry up Mave!," Bowser murmured nervously while he looked to his left & right, and hope he will not be seen by any RΩR members.

"Huh! You are worried about that RΩR issue of yours again. Fine," Maverick decided to knock on the door.

Maverick kept knocking the door but he didn't hear any response. "That's weird. Maybe they are not at home now? The house's light is lit though," Mave said while he tried to look at the window.

"Just push that damn bell button! And don't you go anywhere & leave me here all alone!," Bowser said while he pushed the bell button.

Later Maverick heard a voice coming from inside. "Hey guys. I think we have a visitor. Omar, could you please get the door? You're the fastest with that bat wings of yours".

"Hey! Looks like they are here after all! And Bowser, please stop with your 'over-frighten' act. We are not entering a haunted house in the middle of nowhere. Chill up!," Mave said with a smile and put his hand on Bowser's shoulder as a sign of assurance.

Bowser just stays silent, until the door being opened.

"Oh! It's you guys. Maverick & Reggie right? Nice to meet you. I'm Omar Harris. Sorry, I can't offer a handshake, as I don't have an appendage that look like hand you see," Omar said while he flapped his bat wings & stay hovered.

"Nice to meet you Omar. It's ok. I think I will 'handshake' those tiny arms of yours," Mave said while he grabs Omar's small appendage & shook it.

"Gee…. Not a single monster that I had met so far did that kind of handshake to me, not even my frat brothers did it. I think human is not that toxic or bad of what I might think of them," Omar said.

"Nah. That theory only applied to a small human kid. I'm a human adult now and-," Mave stopped as he got interrupted by Bowser.

"Can we continue our chit-chat in the house? I'm tired to stand still here. So… can we enter the house Omar?," Bowser said.

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry about that guys. Please enter," Omar said while he hovered away to the side and let his visitors to come in.

"Guys! It's Maverick & Reggie! Come here and meet our guests!," Omar shouted to attract attention of his frat brothers & closed the door once Mave & Bowser entered the house.

As Bowser felt a bit relieved that he already entered the house, he still felt uneasy that he is now at his fraternity rival's house. And with all chubby monsters around, he expects the worse. As for Maverick, he can't wait to see all the chubby monsters in JθΧ house, and get to know them better. Or even may flirt with one of them or all of them. An exciting night for Maverick & not-so-fun night for Bowser.


	10. Chubby Monsters in the House Part 1

**This chapter is mostly about JOX members introduction. Actually, I made a 4k+ words for the whole scene in JOX house, and this is part 1 :) I tried to stick with MU universe, with JOX fraternity is 'Big on brawn but short on brainpower' and 'sports-loving monsters' (of how they put it in the wiki). I can't think of any sports that suitable for Omar, so... I made his character on that 'short on brainpower' part. Enjoy the 1st part ;)**

**A/N: The illustration arts for Maverick is here! LOL! Anyway, no big deal :P Million thanks for paddyoceannliath for these :D The direct link for Maverick arts is, click & go to my profile. It's there xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

As Maverick & Bowser entered the house that mostly decorated with trophies & medals, they saw Big Red & Dirk came from the kitchen area and made his way towards them. George & Percy came down from upstairs, and Baboso turned down the volume of an 80 inch flat-screen HD TV & jumped off from a small couch in the living room & slipped his way to greet Maverick & Bowser.

"Yo Mave! I knew you would come, my special friend!," Big Red shouted from afar.

Later, all of JθΧ members were presence, and surrounded Maverick & Bowser.

"Geeeeezzz…. Guys. What's with all this warm welcome? You guys can continue whatever you do though. Are we really that special to you guys?," Mave started the greeting.

"Of course you are! We are excited that a human with Scaring major and someone from the famous Jacob family visit us! It's somewhat like an honour to have you here!," Big Red said excitedly.

"Yup. I agree with Big Red. If you guys decided to join JθΧ than any other fraternities out there, we will be the most awesome fraternity ever," George said.

Then, Maverick looked at George. He's quite a chubby one, but since Maverick doesn't like a chubby monster with fur, he turns him off.

"Oh yeah, right! We didn't go for proper introductions for my frat brothers here earlier on! George, can you start first?," Big Red said.

"Sure do. I'm George Sanderson. 2nd year student in Scaring major. Actually, all of us here are Scaring major, but we are all athletes for different sports. I'm excelling at soccer (football for UK readers). I'm a goalkeeper in my team, and number one pick for any inter-college soccer event that MU may have later. No balls can get past me easily," George said proudly while offering his handshake.

"Nice to meet you George," Mave said accepting his handshake, along with Bowser. But, Bowser didn't say anything.

"And I'm Percy Boleslaw. 2nd year student. Me & George were a childhood friend, and I'm glad we still are. We have that kind of brotherhood feeling towards each other. Anyway, unlike George, I'm a mediocre at soccer, but excel at ping pong. I can hit the ball from the re-bounce & bounce back to the table. And on that note, my reflex is top-notch even though my body is slightly big here. In case you guys don't get it, speed is not my thing. I'm not picked by MU for any inter-college event, because there are other senior monsters as good as me. I don't feel bad though, and I want to win & improve myself every time I entered competitions," Percy said while he put his arm around George's neck, and grinned.

"Nice to meet you too Percy," Mave said, while he looked at Percy & analysed him. Although he looked somewhat plump and have smooth purple skin, he didn't prefer a monster with two large curved horns on both sides. Not his taste, simply said.

"I'm Dirk Pratt. 3rd year student. I may not look like it but, I'm excelling at lacrosse. My family has a good reputation in this game. Like I said, I may not look like it, but I have a great speed, can knock out any opponent & excellent jumping ability. And yeah, I'm a striker & I got picked for MU inter-college lacrosse event," Dirk said while Mave stared at him & offered him his handshake.

"Nice to meet you Dirk," Mave said & continued his staring. A round body is the only thing that Maverick likes about him. With his two large protruding fangs & fur, Dirk might not be his 1st choice to date with. But still, maybe Maverick wants him to be a close friend of his, but surely not as his lover or soul mate.

"The pleasure is all mine Maverick," Dirk said while accepting Mave's handshake.

Seeing that Mave is trying to flirt with Dirk, Bowser just can't stand it, and try to make an excuse.

"Ummmm, excuse me? Guys? Can we continue your introductions while we are sitting? I'm tired of standing still. I'm not an athlete like you guys, so I get tired easily being like this. You guys don't mind if we sit on that long, comfy couch?," Bowser said.

"Sure! I'm so sorry about that! We don't want to make you guys tired. Just make yourself at home," Big Red said.

"Thanks Roy. *Sigh in relief*," Bowser said while he immediately pushed Dirk over, and sat on the long couch.

Looking at Bowser's reaction, Mave warned Bowser,"Hey Bowser. Don't you have a proper manner? You don't need to push Dirk like that! I'm so sorry Dirk," Mave apologized to Dirk.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm being used to be push by my opponents in lacrosse game. But, with that kind of pushing, I must say, that friend of yours got some potential. Maybe he can join my lacrosse team," Dirk said.

"I will think about it. Thanks," Bowser said with a smirk on his face.

Then, all of them sat in the living room. Baboso sat back on his small couch, Maverick sat beside Bowser, Percy & George sat beside Bowser and Maverick respectively, Omar stopped his flapping & landed on a small, round table near Baboso, Dirk sat on a single couch beside Big Red, and Big Red himself sat on a special chair that coloured with light brown with yellow stripes. It even has 'O'Growlahan' name carved into it. All of them can see each other face, and everyone facing the 80 inch HD TV.

"Alright! We are all in comfort zone here, and Baboso, it's your turn. Oh! And switch off the TV while you're at it. The remote is with you," Big Red said.

Baboso switched off the TV and begin his introduction," My name is Baboso Goretega. 3rd year student. I'm excelling at baseball game. Even though I'm a slug, but I'm a great pitcher. I have a high stamina too, so that I can pitch as many times as I want, without the need to rotate pitcher at all. And on top of that, my remarkable techniques on the ball & alertness off the ball, make me a star player in my team. I got picked for MU inter-college baseball game too".

"Ok. Nice to meet you Baboso," Mave said.

"And I guess the last member will be me," Omar said.

"I already introduced myself earlier to you guys at the door, but only my name. I'm a 2nd year student, and excel at chess game. Although someone might say that I can see & anticipate the flow of a chess game, whenever I hovered over a chess table board, it's not like what others might think. I have a natural, gifted mind with me. In other words, most of my frat brothers here using brawn in their sport, but I'm using my brain instead. To put it simply, I'm the fastest & cleverest. Fastest in the sense of flying towards a destination, and cleverest among my frat brothers. I got picked for MU, but mostly for local or sponsored tournaments only, that want college students from universities to enter," Omar explained.

"And now, it is time for the president of JθΧ to make himself known to his special friend. I'm a 4th year student. Excel at football (rugby for UK readers). As you can see, my big body of mine will do all the talking about how successful I am. I have amassed more than 20 trophies & gold medals for the competitions I have entered so far, be it locally, inter-college or national events. I have received more than 5 special recognitions for my own contribution & outstanding performance in football," Big Red said while he stood up and expand his big body proudly.

After that, all his frat brothers clapped for him & made cheers to him too. Tried not to be rude, Maverick & Bowser clapped together along with their new founded friends.

"I'm totally impressed with all of you. MU must be proud that they have a star player like you guys," Mave praised while still clapping.

"Of course! We are the big cheese in sports, man! That's what JθΧ were made of!," Big Red said even more proud with his fraternity.

"Say Maverick, what's in that 'The Growl' takeaway meal bag?," Omar asked.

"Please….. You guys can call me Mave. Oh this? It is a large set of double cheese burger," Mave answered.

"You didn't have your dinner yet?! You can eat here though. Put your meal on the table in front of you. We don't mind, as long as you keep it tidy," Big Red offered to Mave.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already had mine. This was just a….. gift, from a new friend I met at 'The Growl' earlier," Mave replied, ensured that he didn't mentioned Howl's name.

"Ok. That new friend of yours must like something about you. That's cool, because I will not buy or give a gift to a new friend or stranger for the first time we meet," Big Red clarified.

Just after Big Red finished his sentence, both Maverick & Bowser changed their face's expression. For Maverick, he grinned as wide as he could, while for Bowser, he made that jealousy look on his face.

"Anyway, are you guys good in sports or games? What about you Mave?," Baboso asked.

"Well… One thing for sure, I AM NOT a star player in any sports or games. But, I'm pretty confident I'm a good player in basketball. My build is tall & slender. So, my jumping reach & agility is quite good. Other than that, I pretty much enjoy & can play soccer, ping-pong, chess, and any type of games or sports. As long as it is not a bone-crushing game like football.," Mave responded.

"Yeah! You will be a dead meat if you join football or lacrosse, right Dirk? But, obviously you can't join football, that's for sure! Hahaha!," Big Red said while he pushed Dirk in a joking manner.

"But, even though you are not a star player, at least you are multi-talented in different sports & games, that's a good thing. You can fit in well and being with us here as a JθΧ member, if you want to join us though," Dirk followed-up.

"Thanks Dirk. That's very nice of you. I will take that as an offer, and will consider it," Mave winked at Dirk.

"Yeah, it will be so cool if you join us!," all the other JθΧ members said in unison.

"However! The final decision to accept a member to our fraternity is from me! The president!," Big Red said as a sign of warning to his frat brothers, not to jump into conclusion quickly.

"Yes boss! You're right! We're sorry!," all JθΧ members said in unison.

"And what about you Reggie? You just being silent all the time. Care to share something?," Percy asked.

"I'm a mediocre in every sports and games. My whole life goal is to be a top-scarer ever in Monstropolis. I don't see the point why I need to become athlete like you guys. Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, but that's what I am," Bowser answered.

"Well…. Just as we expected from Jacobs family. I guess you are perfectly fit to be in RΩR instead of JθΧ then. Thank you for sharing honestly with us," Percy said while moved a bit aside from where he sat next to Bowser.

"You're welcome," Bowser said & opened his huge jaw & showed his sharp teeth, as a sign that no one can mess with him, or else.

"Oh. Talk about scaring! Hmmm…..I wonder….," George said.

"What is it George?," Mave who sat next to George, tried to get his attention.

"I wonder why you are here in MU with Scaring major though. It's not like you're a human or something. I can deal with that. But, why you got accepted at the first place? You are not scary for a human. Why not engineering? Or maybe since you're a human, you want to go for Liberal Arts & Monstrosities or Science major. You know…. To learn more about monster world and its inhabitants, something like that," George said curiously.

After that, all eyes were casts towards George. Some with a shocked look, and some with a stern face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I asked the wrong question! Maybe I should rephrase that? I'm so sorry Mave, it just came out-," George said while later got interrupted by Mave.

"It's ok George. And you don't need to say sorry so many times. You did nothing wrong. I understand that question perfectly," Mave said while he put his hand on George's shoulder to comfort him.

"Sigh….," Mave just sighed after what he said to George.

"Well….. If you don't want to tell us, it's ok. But, from what George said, it makes me want to know more about you, my special friend," Big Red said.

"Nah, it's fine. But, just promise me one thing. Don't yell, shout or roar later okay? It's that simple. Promise?," Mave said to get an assurance from his new friends.

"We promise!," all JθΧ members said in unison.

"Alright. Here we go then. Ready? One, two, three…..," Mave said while he put his takeaway meal on the table in front of him, and stood up.

Maverick changed into monster form in the blink of an eye & growled. The entire JθΧ brothers stayed stunned while looked at Maverick. Some of them have their eyes wide open and some of them let their jaw drop in surprised. As for Bowser, he made a body gesture that showed he didn't like Maverick to do his transformation in front of monsters, just like at 'The Growl' earlier. But, the dead silence didn't last long, until…..

"That was totally outstanding Mave! Wooowwww!," Omar said excitedly & flapped his wings even more faster & flied towards Mave.

"Yeah! Is it you for real?! I want to take a closer look!," Baboso immediately jumped off from his small couch, and slipped his way towards Mave.

"I can't believe it… Is human capable to turn into a monster?," George said still in shocked with a lot more questions in his head.

"ROARR! This is so cool! What a discovery!," Percy said while he roared in excitement.

"Oh my…. Am I dreaming? Is that a real thing that I see with my own eyes now?," Dirk said in total disbelieved.

"ROARRRR! It makes me blood-boiling seeing a monster that looked scarier than me! I knew you were special Mave! My eyes can't fool me with a potential scarer in the making!," Big Red gushed in excitement.


End file.
